1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micelle particle, a parenteral bioactive substance delivery composition and a bioactive substance carrier based on low molecular weight methyl cellulose.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the drug delivery system for solubilizing most poor-water soluble drugs to be delivered into the body, a drug delivery technology using various surfactants or additives such as alcohols, a drug delivery technology using a polymer, a drug delivery technology using a copolymer formed of two or more polymer blocks having hydrophilic and hydrophobic block properties such as PEG-PLGA and the like are mostly used [Kanjiro Miyata, R. James Christie, Kazunori Kataoka, Polymeric micelles for nano-scale drug delivery, Reactive and Functional Polymers, Volume 71, Issue 3, March 2011, Pages 227-234]
Methods of solubilizing such a poorly soluble drug have been reported to cause side effects in the nervous system and the digestive system due to adding various surfactants or additives such as alcohols for injection into the blood vessels of the body.
Furthermore, in the case of the drug delivery technology using a copolymer, problems such as lack of biocompatibility of synthetic polymers of copolymer units and a complex process have arisen. Moreover, the efficiency of discharge from the living body is reduced due to a high molecular weight.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for development of a new formulation which can use a poorly soluble drug by a drug carrier having increased biocompatibility and biodegradability without the problems as described above.